Different Beginning,Different Future
by howlingwolfz
Summary: when naruto is saved form a mob beating by gai, neji, and tenten, they become best friends. What will the future hold for naruto, lee, neji, tenten, naruto, and gai , the first ever 5 member genin team.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to different beginning, different future. The pairings might be naruto, tenten

Summary: when naruto is saved form a mob beating by gai, neji, and tenten, they become best friends.

What will the future hold for naruto, lee, neji, tenten, naruto, and gai , the first ever 5 member genin team.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a quiet peaceful night in konoha. We'll it would have been peaceful if a young boy of around 8 years old wasn't being chased by an angry mob screaming "damn demon" while throwing several kunai's that barely missed his head. He was to busy running to see he made a wrong turn and end up in a dead end.

"_Why are they doing this"_ though the boy "_is it really that bad that I just went inside a store"_

Before the mob reached him two anbus poofed into the alleyway

"Please help me, they're going to kill me" yelled naruto

The ANBU looked at each other then at him. They started making hand signs but instead of aiming at the mob they aimed at naruto

"**Fire style: fireball technique "**both of them yelled

Naruto screamed in pain as the two fireballs slammed into him, burning his flesh. The mob of villagers were made even angrier when they saw he survived with his injuries already healing.

"**Why won't you die you damned demon!" **one of the villagers yelled as he let a hail of kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles that naruto was able to mostly dodge. But when he wasn't looking one of the ANBU snuck up behind him and held him still as the other stabbed him with a kunai. As he fell to the ground, the villagers cheered as the ANBU were raising there swords and prepared to finish the job.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" Just as the ANBU were about strike a man in the worlds most horrible clothes came and pulled naruto away in the last minute. Just as the ANBU were about to attack him he ducked and kicked them in the place no man wants to be kicked in when the person was wearing steeled toe boots going 60MPH.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." As soon as the two ANBU stop screaming he knocked them about and went on to beating up the rest of the mob.

But what he didn't expect was that his so called eternal rival, kakashi hatake who was jonin rank wearing the standard jonin outfit except with a headband covering his right eye, was there also trying to kill naruto.

"Gai, if you don't want to die, get out of the way and let me kill the demon brat" kakashi say's

"Kakashi, I can't believe you would try to kill this child. You know what would happen if he dies. If I have to I'll stop you myself.

"Suit yourself" as he finished saying that kakashi dashed and tried to punch gai but gai blocked it and kicked kakashi away. As soon as he landed kakashi decided to get serious.

"Remember gai, I didn't want to do this" kakashi said as he pulled up his head band up revealing an eye that was red with three tomes "but you brought upon yourself when you decided to help the demon brat."

"_So he decided to start using his sharingan (copy wheel eye). Gotta be careful or he'll start to not only being able to keep up with my speed but he'll start copying my taijutsu (_hand-to-hand fighting). _Kakashi I can't believe you want to kill this kid this bad. If only I had help"._

As kakashi started to do hand signs for a fireball jutsu, several kunai expertly thrown by a girl with haired shaped like buns hit kakashi. As soon as the kunai hit, a kid with white eyes started to unleash a barrage of hits to kakashi.

"TWO PALMS, FOUR PALMS, EIGHT PALMS, SIXTEEN PLAMS, THIRTY-TWO PALMS, EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!!"

With each hit the white eyed kid was starting to close his tenketsus (chakra points) and cut of the chakra that let him use Justus, meaning he couldn't use fireball jutsu. Not only that, he was knocked unconscious from the lack of chakra that went to waste on the unlaunched fireball and the strain of the sharingan.

"_How did the hyuuga do a main family jutsu when I know for a fact that he's of the branch family, and at such a young age? And that girl, she can throw a kunai with impressive accuracy. Just who are these kids? They're the same age as naruto?"_

As soon as gai finished thinking the two kids turned around.

"Do you need us to dispose of him" asked the hyuuga

"We could just leave him in a ditch" said the girl

"Uumm….just who are you kids?" asked gai.

"Oh I'm sorry we were in rush to help you that we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm tenten and he's neji hyuuga. Just why was this guy trying to kill this ki…. Hey where did he go?"

"What are you talking abou…. OH MY GOD WHERE DID NARUTO GO TO. Asked gai yelled as he looked around franticly "hey you two help me find naruto. He's short, blond, has whisker marks, and is pretty beat up"

"Yes sir" then they both left

"_Naruto where are you."_ Thought gai _"might as well take kakashi to the torture and interrogation corps."_

With that gai left with a knocked out kakashi on his shoulder

With naruto

Naruto was seen running through town to his apartment through the rain that was starting.

"_Gotta get away, gotta get away before those three find and kill me."_

Many people tried to trip him and whenever he fell he got back up before they could beat on him.

"_I'm almost there, just a few more steps."_

But before he got to the front door, neji and tenten appeared in front of him.

"Hold it there naruto, we can't let you through, gai wants to talk to you" said tenten

"Don't worry we won't hurt you" neji said "_poor naruto, he's being hurt for something he doesn't know about…..actually what did he do to be treated like this"_

"Are you sure he's not going to hurt me?"

"we promise you if he does well do the world a favor by burning his spandex.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember first real story. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to different beginning, different future. The pairings might be naruto, tenten

Summary: when naruto is saved form a mob beating by gai, neji, and tenten, they become best friends.

What will the future hold for naruto, lee, neji, tenten, naruto, and gai, the first ever 5 member genin team.

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter took so long I started school 'm already swamped in school work. Just to let you know I'll be slow on the updates

"Hi" normal speech

"**Yelling"**

"_**Loud thoughts"**_

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Inner sakura, kyuubi"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the torture and interrogation corps.

"_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn**__ am I bored, is there nothing interesting happening today." _Thought a very bored Ibiki Morino

"DYNAMIC ENTRY"

"A Fuck" said ibiki as he jumped out of the as Gai came in crashing through the wall

"WHAT THE HELL GAI, YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME" yelled a very pissed off ibiki "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WILL BE TAKEN OUT OF MY PAYCHECK TO FIX THIS WALL, WELL DO YOU?!"

"Well no not really "said Gai "But the reason I did that is because I was in a hurry to drop of kakashi here and go find naruto.

"And why are you leaving kakashi here"

"Well I stopped kakashi from killing naruto with a little help from a girl named tenten and neji hyuuga"

"WHAT WAS KAKASHI TRYING TO DO"

"I SAID HE WAS TRYING TO KILL NARUTO"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING"

WHY ARE _YOU_ SCREAMING"

"………"

"Well?"

"….. Shut up Gai"

"As I was saying I'll leave kakashi here and I'll just leave to go find naruto" Said gai as he threw kakashi into a cell

" NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND _YOU'RE _GOING TO BE THE ONE TO PAY FOR THIS WALL AS……WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!" Said a Very Pissed Off Ibiki Morino

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With naruto

"Are we there yet" said naruto

"No naruto, were not there yet" said a very annoyed neji

"……how 'bout now"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"……now"

As soon as he said that, well neji snapped

"NO, FOR GOD'S SAKE WE ARE NOT THERE YET SO BE QUIET "

And when neji said that, tenten got angry

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT NARUTO. NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A HYUUGA OR NOT, BUT THE DAY I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH SCREAMING AT NARUTO IS THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER. OKAY!!"

"…."

"Um tenten" started naruto "not that I have a problem with you screaming at neji, but why are you defending me?"

"…. Well , I've seen how people pretend to help then start beating on you , I thought you would be happy you got someone who actually wants to help you." Said tenten

"Geez, thanks tenten" said a very happy naruto

"You're welcome naruto." Said an equally happy tenten

"By the way how can you throw weapons with perfect accuracy and neji how did you know where to hit that silver haired Cyclops to be able to knock him out?"

"Well naruto I'm from the teuchi clan which is well know for having the **Matogan, **The target eye which lets any projectile jutsu's or weapons hit the target almost always. It depends of the level of the Matogan. There are 4 levels. Level one locks on to your target with a cursor when you are preparing to throw something. Level 2 allows you to control the path of the thrown object. Level 3 and level 4 do the same thing as level 1 and level 2 but for projectile type jutsu's. I have a level 1 Matogan"

Now remember naruto is around eight years old so all of these big words got him confused

"Okay I get it" said naruto "_even though I got lost when she said projectile"_

"I have the byakugan, an eye technique which lets me see all of the chakra points on a person's body and it lets me see 360 degrees around me. That's all you need to know" Said Neji

"_What a JERK" _naruto yelled in his head

"**Couldn't agree with you more"**

"Wow I just had my life saved by three strangers and now I'm hearing voices in my head, **WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN"**

"**You crashing headfirst into a metal pole"**

As soon as he said this naruto crashed head first into a pole

Basically he got knocked out

"Hey tenten"

"Yea neji"

"He really needs to walk with his head up"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Ibiki

"Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake who was called the white fang of konoha for using a blade that whenever it was used white chakra would pour of it. You have the sharingan which was given to you by your dying teammate obito uchiha. Former team was made of Obito uchiha, rin, And Minato Namikaze" said ibiki as he read kakashi files.

"Now tell me …….WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO NARUTO, WHO IS NOT ONLY JUST AN 8 YEAR OLD KID, BUT HE IS ALSO THE CONTAINER OF THE GOD DAMM KYUUBI. IF YOU KILL NARUTO THAT WOULD BASICALLY FREE THE KYUUBI"

"You of all people actually believe that naruto is naruto" Said kakashi

"What do you mean by that?"

"HE'S NOT REALY NARUTO, HE'S THE KYUUBI. THE MOMENT SENSEI SEALED THE KYUUBI INTO NARUTO, NARUTO WAS KILLED AND THE KYUUBI TOOK OVER HIS BODY."

At that ibiki snapped

"Let me show you a jutsu that can only be used by a person with the sharingan. TSUKUYOMI"

Kakashi blacked out

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In tsukuyomi

"What The Hell, how in the world are you doing this." Yelled a very surprised and Very Scared Kakashi

"It took me 11 years to be able to use this jutsu without having a sharingan. Even though I can use it, doesn't mean it doesn't have drawbacks. This jutsu takes about ¾ of my chakra. Now for the next 5 minutes you're going to be tortured until you tell me why you hate naruto"

"_Wow I'm going to be tortured for 5 MINUTES. How will I ever survive" _Though a very unimpressed kakashi

Let's say that he got stabbed, mane, burn, had nails screwed into him, and was being assaulted with gay pictures

"_**OH MY GOD HOW THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE. HOW MUCH TIME HAS PASSED?" **_Though a very scarred for life kakashi.

"To answer your question you've got 4 minutes 60 seconds and 59 milliseconds left and yes I can read you're mind in here. Now let the torture continue" said ibiki with his grin

4 minutes 60 seconds and 58 milliseconds later

" For The 46,058 time WHY DO YOU HATE NARUTO" yelled ibiki

"ALRIGHT" yelled kakashi" ALRIGHT, I'll tell you why"

"Then hurry up and TELL ME"

"HE TOOK MY SENSEI, MY DAD AND RIN AWAY FROM ME. DURING THE ATTACK I SAW MY DAD GETTING OBLITIRATED BY THE KYUUBI, SENSEI DIED SEALING IT AWAY INTO NARUTO AND RIN….. She was the one I really cared about. She was the world to me." Said kakashi

"Kakashi, your dad died saving rin, and your sensei…… he did what he had to do.

"You're righ…… DID YOU JUST SAY HE DIED SAVING RIN? THAT MEANS SHE'S ALIVE." Yelled kakashi

"I can take you to her tomorrow **IF **you do me and the hokage a favor."

"What's that?"

"Well naruto needs a family and if you and rin got married, well do you see where I'm going with this"

"You want us to adopt naruto?"

"Wel……"

"How Could I say no? This will be my way of apologizing to him, if you do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Never send gay pictures of me and gai **EVER **again."

"Sure"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With naruto and friends

"How long do we wait for fuzzy brows. "said naruto

"I don't know" said a bored tenten

"WHERE IS THAT SPANDEX WEARING FREAK"YELLED NEJI

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON"T DO THAT AGAIN YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF US" Yelled all three of them

"don't say profanity, that is very unyouthful"

"I think that's his favorite word"

"naruto we need to talk" Said gai

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CLIFFHANGER my very first one

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to different beginning, different future. The pairings might be naruto, tenten

Summary: when naruto is saved form a mob beating by gai, neji, and tenten, they become best friends.

What will the future hold for naruto, lee, neji, tenten, naruto, and gai, the first ever 5 member genin team.

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter took so long I'm swamped in school work. Just to let you know I'll be slow on the updates

"Hi" normal speech

"**Yelling"**

"_**Loud thoughts" **_

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Inner sakura, kyuubi"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, what do you wanna talk about fuzzy brows?" asked naruto

"About why the villagers hate you." Said gai in a very serious manner

"…… please tell me why"naruto said "TELL ME WHY THEY HATE ME SO MUCH. WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THE TREATMENT I BEEN GETTING EVER SENSE I TURNED 4."

"BE QUIET" yelled gai "I'm sorry for yelling, but I can't let anyone know that I told you something that you were supposed to know only when you became a genin. If anyone figures out that I told you about why the villagers hate you I could be sentenced to death."

"…..sorry, but I just wanted to know why everyone hates me so much"

"It's okay, naruto" said gai with a smile "now, tenten, neji, I want you to swear on your life that you won't tell _**ANYONE **_about what I am about to say." Said gai adding some killer intent

"Yes sir" said a scared tenten and neji

"Okay now listen up" said gai "it all started 8 years ago. We got word that the kyuubi no Yoko (nine tailed fox demon), a demon so power that it was said that with one swing of it's nine tails it could level hundreds of mountains and cause multiple tsunami's, was on his way to konoha. All of the available shinobi who were ranked higher than chuunin, got ready for the upcoming battle that was sure to happen. When the kyuubi arrived, all chaos broke loose. People running around, buildings being destroyed, people dying left and right. It was pure and utter chaos. The kyuubi was barely putting any effort, until he went up against the white fang of konoha, sakumo hatake, (I know he commited suicide, but I wanted him to be alive for the kyuubi attack) who was the one shinobi who was actually able to push the kyuubi so far, that the kyuubi had to stop using it's natural strength and to start using it's youki (sp) (demonic energy). One howl of the kyuubi demolished half of konoha alone. The kyuubi then went for the kill as he charged up a beam of energy so powerful, that it could take down twenty _**Rashomons.**_ But instead of trying to kill him_**, **_the kyuubi went after a girl that was on his son's squad, a girl named rin. Sakumo sacrificed himself to save rin. A few minutes after that the yodaime, the fourth hokage, went in and fought the demon himself. For 2 hour's, the kyuubi and the yodaime fought, with the yodaime using all of his jutsu's. But then, after the kyuubi stooped using his youki and started using his chakra, the yodaime left. Everyone thought that he ran away form the fight. With the white fang of konoha defeated and slain, and the yodaime apparently running away. All hope was lost"

"Whoa……, who knew the kyuubi was that powerful. I can't believe the village is still here" said a very scared neji.

"What happened next gai" said tenten

"Yeah what happened next" said naruto

"Well after fighting the kyuubi for 3 more hours, the village was basically a very comparable copy of it's former self. Buildings destroyed, dead people all around, blood everywhere. It was basically the utter end of konoha. Then a miracle happened. The yodaime came back carrying a bundle in his hands. But when the yodaime came into view of everyone, he was more battle scarred than when he apparently ran away. It was later revealed that the reason why he left and came back more scarred than when h left was because he left to go retrieve his just born son from the hospital. But when he got there he saw his wife in a pool of blood and that the person who killed her was the very summoner of the kyuubi, madara uchiha, and that he was about to kill the just born child. Madara and the yodaime fought for 3 hours until the yodaime was able to paralyze him with one of his lighting jutsus. It was also revealed that he was fighting a shadow clone of madara."

"Uh gai" said naruto

"Yes"

"What's a shadow clone?"

"A shadow clone is a doppelganger of someone who can use any jutsu's of the original. It also only has a quarter of the original's power." Said gai

"HOLY SHIT, THE YODAIME WAS BARELY ONLY TO KILL A CLONE OF THE ORIGINAL GUY WHO WAS ONLY A QUARTER AS STRONG AS THE ORIGINAL" Said all three

"I SAID TO STOP USING PROFANITY, IT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL"

"Now where was I. oh yes, after he killed the shadow clone, He retrieved the baby and went back into the battle field. There, he used a jutsu that required for the user to sacrifices himself, the _**demon death seal**_. He sealed the kyuubi into the child. The battle was over. But the reaming villagers were scared of the child who now held the kyuubi within him and many tried to kill him. But the third hokage , who was reinstated, declared that it was the yodaimes final wish that the child was to be treated as a hero, for now he was the prison for the kyuubi no yoko. Many respected his wish, but also as many thought that it was the kyuubi in a weakened state and that the yodaime wanted the rest of the villagers to finish the job. The third then had to pass a law that declared it forbidden for the younger generation and for the child to know what happened on that day of infamy. The date was October 8th"

"….."

"So now do you know why the villagers hate naruto?"

"Gai sensei, I still don't get it. Who was the child that had the kyuubi no Yoko sealed into" said neji

"Neji don't you understand"said naruto who had his head down

"What doesn't he understand? What do you mean naruto" said a depressed tenten

"Gai said that the date was October 8th. My birthday is on October 8th. And that the child was left orphaned because madara killed his mother and that his father killed himself in order to seal the kyuubi into his own son" said naruto as tears started to build n his eyes.

"I still don't get why; I still don't know who the kyuubi was sealed into." Said a depressed neji

"Gai sensei, just who is the child" said tenten

"I'll give you a hint: he has yellow hair and bright blue eyes. He also happened to be the one you guy's helped rescue today." Said gai

"No…… it can't naruto" said neji

"Neji, think about it. It's naruto. That's why the villagers have been abusing him, both physically and mentally. They are trying to get revenge on the kyuubi, who they think has taken over naruto." Said a tearful tenten

"……..why?" said naruto "WHY DID MY OWN FATHER CHOSE ME. WHY COULDN'THE HAVE CHOSEN SOMEONE'S ELSE'S ON CHILD"

"Because, naruto , would you let someone else to live through the hell you been living through" said gai "he didn't want someone else to suffer what you are suffering right know."

" _Naruto…..I'm sorry"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Well that was long

Remember to review


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to different beginning, different future. The pairings might be naruto, tenten

Summary: when naruto is saved form a mob beating by gai, neji, and tenten, they become best friends.

What will the future hold for naruto, lee, neji, tenten, naruto, and gai, the first ever 5 member genin team.

Authors note: first things first. The reason I made neji so oblivious to naruto holding the kyuubi was because there still eight. So sorry if I made some neji fans hate me a little second here's a review someone left me:

_I'm sorry... but just reading the part where Kakashi wanted to kill Naruto was enough to ruin this story for me. I would have liked it a lot better if Gai had indeed saved Naruto, but that Kakashi would have been involved in the story a different way. I don't like the idea of Kakashi being so evil towards Naruto._

But well... this is your story and we all have different ideas. I read year other reviews and noticed that a lot of people like your story, so keep writing for them.

First, thanks for respecting my ideas. Second, the reason I did this was because I wanted for Kakashi to start out as a bad guy then turn to a good guy like in this chapter.

P.S remember this is still my first story

"Hi" normal speech

"**Yelling"**

"_**Loud thoughts" **_

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Inner sakura, kyuubi"**

_**Also I have opened a poll asking if you want references form other anime added to this story. The choices are:**_

_**Bleach**_

_**Yuyu hakusho**_

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Please vote and tell me which one you would want.**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

With Naruto, tenten, neji, and gai

"HEY THERE HE IS"

"GET HIM"

"KILL THE DEMON"

"Gai, what's going on" said a nervous tenten

"It's the villagers. They formed a mob and are 6 buildings away" said neji as he activated his byakugan

"We have to get naruto out of here" yelled gai

"NOT SO FAST"

"TENTEN, GAI ABOVE YOU" neji yelled

"WHAT. What are you doing" gai said as he was forced to the ground by the shinobi that tackled him and tenten from above

"Were making sure you don't interfere while we kill the demon" said the shinobi holding gai to the ground, who was a jonin

"NEJI, HELP US" yelled a frantic Tenten

"On my way" said neji as he dashed at the jonin holding Gai

"Oh no you don't brat. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**" The shinobi, who was a chuunin, who was on top of tenten said as a clone appeared behind neji and knocked him out.

"NEJI" yelled Gai as he tried to get up

"You're not getting away that easily. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**" said the jonin as three more clones appeared on top of Gai

"_Dammit, they sure went put in a lot of effort to stop us from stopping them from trying to kill naruto" Thought Gai_

With Naruto And The Villagers

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled naruto as he ran from the mob behind. Unfortunately for him, most of the mob was made of chunnin's and jonin's

"No where to go demon scum. **EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL**" Performed a random jonin

Right in front of naruto a wall of mud appeared cutting of his only escape route.

"Koza, you can stop making the wall. We got the demon right were we want him"

"Al right, whatever you say Tora" said the now- named Koza

"What are you g-g-going to do with me" said a frantic naruto

"Were Going to torture you then kill you. But it won't go fast. It will last a long time and trust me, I'm going to enjoy every second of it" said Tora "**NOW LET'S BEGIN. FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled naruto as his skin was being burned by the intense flames

"My turn. **EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPIKE**" said Koza as four spikes came out of the ground and stabbed naruto, 1 at each arm and 1 at each leg "Sora, You're turn"

"Thanks for pinning him." Said sora, a chuunin who had ANBU level jutsu's "Riku, let's do our combination"

"Right" "**NOW" **

"**WIND STYLE: WIND BULLET"**

"**LIGHTING STYLE: LIGHTING BOLT FANG"**

Out of Sora's mouth came a ball of concentrated chakra, while Riku's Jutsu brought down lighting from the now forming storm.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_" Yelled naruto as the wind bullet exploded as soon as it hit naruto and when the smoke cleared the lightning bolt hit him right at his back, sending electricity throughout his body

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DEMON BRAT. FEEL THE PAIN THAT YOU MADE US FEEL WHEN YOU MADE THE MISTAKE OF ATTACKING KONOHA. **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" **Yelled out a random chuunin as 7 clones appeared and all of them charged and attached themselves at naruto "NOW TAKE THIS. **SHADOW CLONE EXPLOSION**"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_"

"IT'S NOT OVER YET." Said another random chuunin as he threw 5 kunai , 5 shuriken, and 5 senbon " come on Eric, if you're going to help kill it them make you're attack something strong" said Koza " Who said I was done. **SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU, SHADOW KUNAI JUTSU, SHADOW SENBON JUTSU**" finished Eric as the 15 weapons became 150 weapons all heading toward naruto

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" **_yelled naruto "_at least this one wasn't as bad as the others."_

"If you think that was the end of my attack, then you're wrong. Look at the end of those kunai's that are attached to you." Said Eric with a sadistic grin

"_Huh? What is he talking abou--- SHIT!!!!! PAPERBOMBS!!!!"_ cursed naruto in his head

"those are special paper bombs, that when they explode, they not only cause serious damage, they also surge 10,000 volts of electricity throughout your body every time you take a hit even after the first wave of electricity is gone for fifteen minutes. There are about 10 to 20 paper bombs on you, so you're going to feel either about 100,000 or 200,000 volts of electricity" said Eric as his fellow tortures cheered when they heard this effect would stay fifteen minutes

"_SSSHHHIIITTT!!!" thought naruto_

"_BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM"_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

"_**NARUTO" **_Yelled a scared to death tenten and Gai

"_**GET OFF OF ME, GODDAMMIT. I GOT TO GO HELP NARUTO" **_Said Gai As He Started to get up

"oh no you don't. you're staying right here and enjoy the show. **Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Once again 3 more clones appeared on top of gai to hold him down, making a total of seven people on gai's back. Did I mention they each weighted 300 pounds(50 pounds of it muscle)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. Damm lardo, get off of me" said a really irritated gai

"We're about done here. As soon as we are, were taking this demons body and show it to the hokage. He'll reward us for freeing him from the demon's hold on him" said Koza

"Alright Tora, let's end this." Said Koza as he pulled a kunai knife from his pocket "Tora, hold his head straight"

"Yes sir"

"w-w-what are you doing" said a barely alive naruto. If it weren't for the fox, he would be dead right now

"You'll see. Well actually, when were done here you'll never see again." Said Koza as he grabbed on of the kunai knives' that was still stuck on his body and rammed both kunai into naruto's eyes

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"**NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO"** yelled Gai and Tenten

"**That's it" **said Gai as he started to gather his chakra "**GATE OF OPENING, OPEN" **Yelled Gai as massive amount of chakra came of Gai. So much that it destroyed lardo's clone's and completely obliterated the original lardo

"**2 PALMS" **said one of the chunnin's who happened to be a hyuuga, who hit one of his chakra points. "**4 PALMS, 8 PALMS, 16 PALMS, 32 PALMS, 64 PALMS!!!"** finished the hyuuga as he slammed his palm against Gai's chest.

"Dammit" said gai before he was knocked out

"GAI- SENSIE" Yelled tenten, as she was the only one still conscious, beside's naruto

"NOW YOU DIE DEMON" Yelled Koza as He drew a katana that was strapped to his back and began running chakra through it

"NARUTO" yelled a helpless tenten as she saw Koza bring down the katana towards naruto's head

"**LIGHTING BLADE"**

"WHAT"

Was the last words Koza ever said as Kakashi appeared decapitating Koza with his only original move

"KAKASHI. HOW DARE YOU BETRAYE YOUR FELLOW SHINOBI. THE PUNISHMENT FOR ATTACKING A FELLOW LEAF SHINOBI IS DEATH" Said Tora as he and the rest of the mob went after Kakashi

"**THIS IS THE END**" Yelled Kakashi as he went through a series of handsigns "**SUMMONING JUTSU: LIGHTING DRAGON!!!" **Yelled Kakashi as he slammed his lighting blade against the ground. A large dragon appeared from the place Kakashi hit, and obliterated the entire mob

"_What power. It's a good thing this time he fought to __protect__ naruto rather than to kill him" _thought tenten as she was standing up " _Oh shit, I forgot" "_**Naruto"**

Tenten ran to naruto's side to check if he was still alive. Thankfully he was…… barely

"Kakashi we need to get naruto to the hospital NOW"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**There you go. Will naruto survive? Will he ever be able to become a ninja with no eyes( don't worry he'll be getting eyes. Better than the old one's)**

**Remember to review**


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital

It was a normal morning at the hospital. Well it was a normal morning until kakashi ran through the doors, carrying naruto in his hands, followed closely by a very tired tenten, who had to drag neji and gai to the hospital.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR. PLEASE!!!" said tenten, who had tears in her eyes

"OH MY GOD, QUICK WE NEED A DOC… wait a minute. Never mind it's just the demon child" Said a nurse, who failed to notice the glares and killing intent that were being sent her way

"Listen you bitch, either you go get a doctor and start helping this boy or I'll kill you." Said kakashi as he charged up a chidori

"Right, we'll get right on it" said the nurse, who almost pissed herself when kakashi held the chidori in front of her face. The nurse went to the desk and turned on the intercom "I NEED AN EMERGENCY TEAM DOWN IN THE LOBBY NOW!!!"

No sooner than she just finished, an emergency team of female doctors appeared and took a look at their patient. When they saw it was Naruto, they just gave a look which showed that they were obviously happy the "demon" was dying, and then they saw Kakashi start up his chidori. They immediately took naruto out of kakashi's hands and rushed naruto to the emergency room.

"We also need a doctor for Might Gai" when the nurse heard Gai's name, she rolled her eye's, showing she didn't really care for him ", and a doctor for Neji _Hyuuga__, _of the _Hyuuga_clan." When the nurse heard Tenten say the word "hyuuga" she grabbed neji out of her hands and carried him to the emergency room next to the room they took naruto into.

2 hours later

"WHERE IS MY SON" yelled a frantic Hizashi Hyuuga, who was followed by an equally frantic Dustin Teuchi who yelled the same thing, but said "daughter" instead of "son".

"Relax you guys. Neither Neji nor Tenten are seriously injured. You could say they were barely injured at all." Said kakashi "_wish I could say the same for naruto"_

"What happened kakashi." Said Dustin as he came forward "please, tell us."

"A mob came and attacked Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Gai. Part of the mob was there to stop the others from helping naruto as the others were torturing him. They would have succeeded if I didn't sense Gai's chakra flair up when he opened the first gate."

"Well, where are the kids" Hizashi asked.

"Tenten is over there waiting next to those two rooms where the boys are. Neji is just there being pampered by some bitchy nurses who are hoping to be able to get some favors from the hyuuga family. He's being held in their against his will. I know this because I saw neji sneaking out from the room, completely fine might I add, when two nurses came and dragged him back in their."

"HOLD ON NEJI, DADDY'S COMING TO THE RESCUE" Yelled Hizashi as he ran into the room to rescue his son

"…… okay. That was random" said a very disturbed Dustin

"KAKASHI, GO INSIDE THE OTHER OPERATING ROOM NOW" yelled Hizashi "why ?" said kakashi, obviously confused "THE NURSES IN THERE ARE DOING NOTHING TO HELP THE BOY, THEY'RE JUST SITTING THERE DRINKING TEA AND GOSSIPING!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" yelled kakashi as he ran into the room

In The Surgery Room…

"Shouldn't we be helping the kid there?" said one of the nurses, who actually seemed to care that naruto was lying on a table in pain

"Nah, let him suffer. By the way that _kid _there is actually a demon." Said one of the stupid nurses, who had people agreeing with her

"How is he a demon? I know that the 4th sealed the kyuubi in him, but that doesn't make him the kyuubi. That's like saying a scroll becomes a kunai after it has a kunai sealed in it." Said the first nurse

"Listen, I don't know why you care about this monster, but I hate him for taking away my fiancé from me the day before we were about to get married. So I say, let the little monster die. It's not like anyone will miss it." Responded the second nurse with anger in her voice

As the nurse who cared was about to say something, kakashi barged into the room, slammed the bitchy nurse against the wall, and in a low voice full of killing intent said "_I thought I told you to __**HELP **__this boy, not to stand here arguing with what could be the only decent nurse here"_

"I'm sorry! Please give me another chance" said the bitchy nurse "we'll fix him, but there is no chance he'll live, even if the operation is a success. You know how the villagers like to chase after him and beat him. Imagine him dealing with that without eyes.

"Then get him new eyes. I don't care from whom, but just get him eyes. "Said Kakashi

"We'll try, but who would want to donate eyes to the "demon" of the village." Said the kind nurse

"What's you're name miss?" asked Kakashi

"Ami, my name is Ami."

"Actually there are two people who would want to give naruto there eyes." Said Hizashi as he walked into the room

"Who would they be Hizashi-sama" Said kakashi

"While you came in here, me and Dustin had a little talk about naruto's eyes and we know of two people in both clans who will give naruto one eye." Said Hizashi

"Why only one eye?"

"Because they only have one eye"

"Oh"

"Hizashi - Sama, could you and Dustin- Sama bring the donators to us fast. At the rate he's losing blood, he'll die!"

"Right" Said Hizashi as he went to Dustin and a few seconds later they both left to pick up the donators from there respective clans

"_Please make in time. He has so much to live for."_ Thought Kakashi


End file.
